


limoncello 21

by cecilyyi



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilyyi/pseuds/cecilyyi





	limoncello 21

当Stephen被Klay轻放在床上时，他觉得Klay手掌的热度像是透过他的肌肤，传遍了全身。  
“你好热……”Stephen的手指拂过Klay结实的肩颈曲线，其下蕴含的力量像是要满溢出来。  
“因为你让我冷静不下来。”Klay的双手撑在Stephen的身侧，目光炽热地注视着他。  
此刻Stephen开始怀疑Klay是不是在他脑子里装了一个迷你监控器，不然怎么Klay的每句情话都能让他更爱他一点。Stephen拽着Klay的衣领，让他低下头来亲吻自己。  
Klay热烈的吻落在他的唇上，Stephen吮吸着Klay的唇瓣，在湿热的呼吸间，把他们的气息交缠在一起。当Stephen呼吸困难时，Klay转移了阵地，他的嘴唇落在Stephen的脖颈上，Stephen跳动的脉搏充盈着蓬勃的活力，让Klay想要更深刻、更完整地感受他。  
Klay的手探进了Stephen的衣服里，Stephen会意地抬起身体，让Klay把衣物从他身上剥离下去。很快，他们就赤身相对。  
“Steph，你真美。”Klay抚摸着他恋人的身体，由衷地赞叹道。  
Klay的话让Stephen蜜色的肌肤开始泛红，“Klay，”Stephen紧紧地抓住Klay的手指，“我爱你……”  
Stephen沙哑的尾音消失在一声微弱的呻吟里，因为Klay沾满了润滑剂的手指已经探进了他的花蕊里。Klay滚烫的手指和冰凉的液体形成了双重刺激，Klay突出的指节摩擦着他甬道的内壁，让Stephen不由自主地小幅度挣扎。Klay用另一只手压住他的身体，俯下身在Stephen的身上留下一串温柔的亲吻，缓解他的不适。没过多久，Stephen紧绷的身体开始放松下来，Klay抬起他紧实的双腿环在自己的腰上，缓慢地进入了Stephen。  
很快，清冽的酒香和柠檬的酸甜就混合在了一起，Stephen迎合着Klay的节奏晃动自己的身体。他不得不感叹造物主的神奇，标记过后的Alpha和Omega之间的契合仿佛天造地设一般，他和Klay之间存在一座牢不可破的桥梁，从精神到身体，他们的每一处都是相通的。  
缠绵过后，Klay仰面躺在床上，身边依偎着带有他信息素气味的Omega。Stephen半趴在他的身上，半张脸都埋在Klay的肩窝里。Klay对他的反应感到有趣，Stephen总是这样，在缠绵过后变得害羞起来。这和他平日里的开朗活泼太过不同，鲜明的反差让Klay觉得他异常可爱。  
Stephen小巧的鼻尖一下一下地蹭着Klay的肩膀，温热的鼻息搞得他心里又开始发痒。  
“还要再来一次么？”Klay抚摸着Stephen有些汗湿的后背问道。  
“我很想，但是明天还得上班。”Stephen闷闷的声音传了过来。Klay侧过身，Stephen也把脸露了出来。  
“累么？”Klay揉着Stephen的腰肢，在长期的锻炼下，他腰腹的肌肉平滑紧实，Klay不禁有点惭愧，他确信Stephen的体脂率比他要低。  
“还好吧，”Stephen的脸颊还有些红，金绿色的眼睛却亮晶晶的，“你今天晚上怎么这么温柔？”Stephen摸着Klay的胡茬问。或许是因为他们年轻气盛，在性爱中他们都喜欢激烈一些。  
“我可以再来一次用力的让你感受一下。”Klay作势要把Stephen压在身下，引得Stephen一阵发笑。  
“别闹别闹，”Stephen把Klay推回原位，“我看你是在家里呆的精力过剩，应该加大运动强度。”  
“过几天就是你的发情期了，精力都留给下次。”Klay笑着躺了回去。  
Klay这么一说Stephen才想起来，这是他和Klay在一起后的第一个发情期，到时候估计要……Stephen赶紧停止了让自己面红耳赤的想象。  
“体现你Alpha作用的时候要到了，”Stephen关上床头的灯，蹭到Klay身边，“晚安，babe。”  
他的Alpha在黑暗中轻吻了他的额头，“晚安，Steph。”


End file.
